


When our Colors meet

by Daskleine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3ds, Alternative Univers, Angst, Cigarettes, College AU, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hand Job, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein Fluff, Maria Station, Mention of sex, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, NSFW, Nintendo - Freeform, Nursing, Sasha x Connie, Slurs, SnK Minibang 2016, aot - Freeform, background oc, game, mention of depression, mild depression, nintendo ds, smoking cigarettes, snk, train driving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/pseuds/Daskleine
Summary: they have to take the train eeeevery morning from Maria Station, which is always crowded and the train is late every time. So what’s better to do than killing time on your Nintendo 3DS?The DS-Streetpass is going crazy, you meet around 20 People every morning, some new mii and some you begin to recognise, but this ONE mii that shows up has been here since day one. It’s cute though. Sometimes it wears this stupid Mario Hat, sometimes  the cat ears and it has all of these tiny tiny freckles everywhere.Follow along how Jean and Marco, who know each other from their friend’s stories for months, finally meet! Well, not in person at first, but it will change a lot in their lives.Jean is always in a cheerful mood when he beats Eren and Connie in mario kart and smash brothers, always screaming through the entire station, but lately he's drifting into a blue mood, what happened? What can Marco do to get him out of this shell without pressing all of his feelings on Jean?





	1. Everyday's Green

**Author's Note:**

> **(I will Link the Tumblr accounts and pictures later, it is so late already x.x) **  
> **  
> **  
>   
>   
> That is my Fic for the snkminibang/ nsfw-snkminibang. My artists where pololotp with her amazing sneak peek on chapter 4, pineapplebutt506 with an super adorable blushing Jean and the3vilnom with an super cool and detailed scene of chapter 2.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also I don't know how to make the text italic, if someone knows help? Thank you)
> 
> **  
> **  
> **Special Thanks goes to Elyz-ink, Palolo-noot and the3vilnom who beta-read my stuff <3**

Cheap soup, piercing perfumes, and sweat. This is the everyday morning routine at Maria Station, and today Jean is unable to avoid the smoking area to get through the crowd congesting his platform.

_'Disgusting, hopefully it will not stick to my clothes' _, he thinks while holding his breath.__

__Jean presses his nose into the sleeve of his dark jacket, while he moves sideways like a crab through some chatting grandmas that don’t bother to give him a bit of space.  
Jean fixes on his goal with his eyes as he gets stuck between two groups of teenagers. _'Don't get bothered, Jean, just go ahead!'_ Rolling his eyes, Jean lets his bag drop low and slowly shoves it in front of him, to use as a battering ram. _ _

____Hugging his backpack tightly, the young man goes with large steps to almost the end of the platform, attempting to ignore the (much too loud) laughing and coughing people around him._ _ _ _

____A slightly annoyed, but relieved sighs escapes Jeans mouth when he reaches the less crowded part of Platform 11.  
He arrives at his favourite spot, an old and dilapidated red stone wall that's just right to sit on. His mouth twists in disgust and with the tip of his right chuck he pushes used cigarettes to the side and kicks some wrinkled papers onto the rails._ _ _ _

____Trying to get a steady grip on the red stones, the young man climbs up hastily. His hand slips just as he's reaching the top causing him to skid back to the bottom.  
He tries again, this time he throws his bag on the straighter part of the stone build, giving him more balance. _ _ _ _

_____'Now quick! Before the fucking...god dammit!' _The bag slides down the stones and drops with a low ‘thump’ on the floor.  
Jean pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs while he crouches down. He rummage in his pouch for a while, before pulling out a red 2Ds riddled with quirks and a yellow glasses case then jams them in the front pockets of his jacket.__ _ _ _ _

______Now, after his third try to climb this goddammit wall, he just has to attempt to find a comfortable position on the cold, grimey stones he’s seated himself. Jean pulls his legs to his chest and drops his head on his knees for a short moment. _'Breath. Breath'_. While looking up, Jean closes his eyes and exhales a long, stuttery breath. ___ _ _ _

________Better air, no stress, an hour before real life gets him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Reaching into his pockets, he pulls out the yellow case and opens it to reveal his glasses. He can see without them but it’s much more “HD” with them, his eyes also get pretty tired after a while of staring at a tiny display. Everytime he puts them on he needs to get used to the sudden weight on his nose, wrinkling his bridge and pushing them around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In the other pocket the red 2Ds pokes at his stomach. He pulls it out as well and notices right away the green light. Nervously he rubs his index finger over the buttons, pulling his Yoshi Ds Pen out of its slot and presses the streetpass icon on the touchscreen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________16 People on Streetpass.  
He has only been here for 20 minutes and he has already crossed 16 people with streetpass. Some of this Miis he has met everyday since he started going to the new College, some are new or only appear twice a week, gradually he begins to recognize some of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Subconsciously, his mind already knows who he wants to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________'Dog ears today, huh?'_ , a tired, but honest smile dart his lips.  
Brown hair, big eyes with lashes, and freckles. The other Mii is waving, saying his little text like every morning (“Hi, my name is MArc0 and I am from Trost”….) and mention his favourite animal: dogs.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________'Is Marco even his real name? Does he really have freckles?' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jean doesn't know WHY he looks for this Mii every morning. It's not even a special looking Mii. Why does he even bother to check the tiny profile to look for changes or wonder if Marco really looks like his Mii?  
It's just.... really him. Every morning on streetpass, since the first day he began taking the train, he's been drawn to MArc0._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jean presses his legs tighter to his chest while biting his lips. His eyes dart back and forth between the two options as he starts to chew on his Ds pen. The tiny Yoshi at the tip already spiked with so many bite trails. Personal or normal greeting? Personal...or normal…This goes on for a minute with Jean hesitating a few times, before choosing a normal greeting.  
_'I don’t even know him, maybe it's a just a kid?' _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Just as Jean decides to check if Marco has an animal crossing house (the icon has a green light, it's the first time he has the game with him) he gets interrupt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Morning Jean!”_ _ _ _ _

______________Peeling his eyes from the screen, he lets the device quickly drop into his lap, looking around in search of the source of the yell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There, bald head, ripped jeans and plaid shirt: Connie, and closely behind, Eren. A boy his age with green, temperamentfull eyes and a way too small shirt. Must be from Armin. He’s got a lot of bandaids on his face, did someone try to hide his ugly face?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know, Kirstein, you could at least wait for us at the baker’s, or bring us something along,” chided Eren as he points at the tiny paper bag peeking out of Jeans backpack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do I look like I have money?” Jean hissed back, “What the fuck happend to your face? Got in trouble again?”_ _Before Eren could even yell back at him, Connie bats Eren's back cheerfully and answers the question in his stead, “Played hero for Armin. Rescued a cat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Seriously?” Jean blinks. “SERIOUSLY?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eren nods, thin liped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You two are finally a thing now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Again, Eren nods, but this time with a winning grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Good for you, pal!” Jean tries to sound joyful, well, tries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eren raises his eyebrows in concern, looking to Connie with worried eyes. The other boy shakes his head just slightly but Jean still notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sasha asked for you, she says Hi,” begins Connie, “she missed you this morning at the bus stop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sasha and Jean were buds, since, yeah since forever. He feels bad about lying, but he has to. Just one more time. He has’t the right words to explain right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________'I Am so sorry Sasha. I can't. I promise I will, but I can’t here and now.' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, well. I didnt slept well, needed some alone time. Can't bear talking this early without sleep,” a dry and fake laugh escapes his throat while pulling nervously at his ear piercing, avoiding the gazes of his friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jean, are you… are you okey?” Connie pulling himself up to sit beside Jean, trying to meet his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________'Fuck!'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, sure? Why you ask?” He emphasizes to sound confident._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Dude, you look awful.” Eren now stands beside the red wall and grabbing Jeans arm, who immediately pulls away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I'm fine. Please tell Sasha I will text her later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jean bites his lips. _'That was way to harsh….and you said already yesterday you would text her'. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“L- Listen, I Am okay. I'm just really tired.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eren and Connie nod, still not convinced but it would be hopeless to press it out of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________In a completely different area of the Maria Station walks a blond young man, small with intelligent eyes and a pastel green jacket wrapped around his waist, up the stairs to platform 23._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A few steps into the small crowd, the young man stops and turns full circle in search of a garbage can with an ash tray, until he found a silver bench with two familiar people on it, not only the faces but the voices are more than familiar as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________'So much energy' _, he shakes his head smiling then yawns while stretching his arms, a joint to pop. 7am, what a short night.__  
The young man snickers to himself, while going around the crowd, not directly to his screaming and laughing friends. Sneaking up to the silver bench, he stands behind his friends and simply watches them.  
Sasha is wearing her all Day ponytail tucked inside her Jean jacket, she has a joyful spark in her brown eyes and a big smile stretching from ear to ear. Marco, a big dark haired boy, on the other hand is bent forward, eyes focus on the little screen of his Ds, a cigarette between tight lips, the ash falling on his worn out chucks. The blond man eyes linger in worry on Marcos addiction.  
Off to the side the lakitu announces the last lap.  
“GO GO GO TOAD!!!” Screams Sasha, while jumping in her seat, leaning in an imaginary curve. Marco looks like he’s about to bite his cigarette in half at any moment. Seems like his mind is rooted deep inside the tiny Pixel Road- 

____________________“ GOOD MORNING!” With Both hands he shoves the backs of his friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Sasha had almost let go of her 3Ds, pressing it tightly to her chest she faces the boy with wide eyes. “OH MY FUCKING GOD,” she badgered, but her amused gaze gives her away.  
Marco yelped and jumped in his seat when the young man scared him, now he’s standing and stares at the blond. “Gosh Armin, look what you did,” Marco points at his cigarette lying on the floor, he must have spit it out in his panic.  
Sasha can't hold herself anymore and burst out laughing, the sight of Marco pouting is just too hilarious. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Stop. Sasha sto- STOP laughing! They are expensive as hell! “  
Sasha tries to catch her breath, she fails.  
“Aaaaw poor baby”, Armin teases and sticks out his tongue. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Marco crossed both arms over his chest and sends most scolding gaze that someone could possibly have to Armin.  
Armin pats the coughing girl on it's back while holding Marcos gaze. At some point the bigger boy gives up, eases his wrinkled forehead and huffs out his anger. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Meanwhile Sasha got her breath back, eyeing Armin up and down. Armin meets her eyes, ”What?”  
“For someone who lives on Campus you take the train A LOT!” She chirps in a sing song voice and clapps her hands, “I know where you weeeere.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Armin immediately gets all flustered. The boy opens and closes his mouth like a fish, which finally end in a high pitch noise and him covering his face with his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Sasha pulls Armin closer by his sleeve and sits him in the seat beside her, nugging his ribs with her elbow. Marco sits down on his other side. “Did something happen?” He asked with the biggest smile.  
Armin slowly opens his fingers, peeking between them to the woman, that then wiggles her brows.  
Another high pitched noise. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“He asked me to be his…,”the last part was too quiet for them to understand. “You know you can tell us everything,” Marco tries to sound serious, but you still can hear his smile breaking through.  
“Boyfriend,” murmurs Armin a bit too fast.  
“Whaaaaaaaaaat did you say?” Sasha nudges him again, again, again-  
“Well, ok. Ouch. You can stop now. OUCH. YES BOYFRIEND I SAID BOYFRIEND!” 

____________________Sasha claps her hands and giggles,”FINALLY!” She screams, before closing her arms around Armins neck and hugging him way too tightly. “We were almost betting on it, it took so long.”  
When Sasha releases her friend, Marco begins to pet his shoulder in congratulations, a warm smile meets Marcos. “Let me meet Eren tomorrow, yeah?” Armin rolls his eyes but nods, earning him another pat on his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“SHIIIIIIT. Guys the train!” Sasha jumps on her feets, wildly gesturing to the already boarding train, they hadn't notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Marco and Armin rush together with her to the already full train. Somehow, Sasha was able to hunt out a seat for herself, pulling a startled Armin in her lap.  
“Tell me everything,” she lays her chin on his shoulder and grins. Armin blushs again and covers his face.  
A squeaked “Oh god, Sasha” was the last thing Marco heard from the conversation as he then notices the green light on his 3DS. With curiosity in his eyes he opens the device to find 12 new miis on his plazza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________There he is, “Mr. Hero.”  
Every day, since Marco changed school, this Mii named Mr. Hero, who also exclaims to want to be a superhero, was there almost ritually. Marco tries hard to suppress his smile biting his lips, but fails. He don’t know exactly why, but he find him adorable.  
Today he chooses personal greeting and types with a brimming smirk a few words. He closes his 3DS rubbing his nose, hopping for tomorrow's answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know about Jean's Problem and Marco finally meet Eren.

The red numbers of his clock show 6:30. Way too early for his late morning classes. Jean pulls on his shoes while sitting in his dimly light hallway, the gruff carpet cushioning him in the wooden floored hall. He is still exhausted, pulling his knees up to his chest he lays his forehead on them. He takes two deep breaths and sit there for a minute, blinking slowly while staring down at his trousers. It feels like an eternity. Half-lidded eyes looking up to the clock on the green wall over the dresser, 6:33.   
'You gotta be kidding'. The young man falls forward on his hands, lazily pulling himself up. Jean turns around and faces himself in the big mirror. The silver border is ornate with black lines forming hearts, birds, and flowers or at least that's what she said it's supposed to be, Jean still thinks the artist got way too overpaid for this shit. Whatever. The dim light gives his skin a sickly glow and even bigger shadows under his already sunken eyes. Jean turns his head, searching the floor and ceiling for nothing in particular before heading towards the other rooms. 

His breath hitches every time the wooden floor decide to announce his presence. Jean curses internally while making his way in the dark bedroom.   
Slowly he presses two finger against the ajar door and pushes it open, it stops just before the light could touch her face.   
There she is. Asleep. Her blond hair seems so dark in this dim light. Jean watches her silhouette wiggle around and turn to the other side. Now facing the door Jean can see her snub upturned nose peeking up from under the blankets, her wavy hair covers most of her face and tickles her cheeks causing her to wiggle her nose. Jean almost smiles. He can hear her quiet breathing, the blankets rise and fall so little you could almost miss it.   
Jean's eyes wander to the alarm clock on the white commode beside the bed, 6:45. He bites his lips and sighs before quietly letting the bedroom door click in it's lock. 

 

7:30. Vesta the sheep is already awake and watering the roses in front of the mayor's office. As she notices Marco’s character and runs up to him to ask for a game of hide and seek Marco hears his name being called. Without a second of hesitation the young man looks up and closes his 3Ds, shoving it in the front pocket of his backpack.  
Armin, with a lazy ponytail and hugging what seems to be a new book, is walking beside a slightly taller boy with a strong face and sleek brown hair. The sleeves of his green shirt hug his muscled arms tightly. 'This must be Eren'. Marco stands up with a wide smile, greeting Armin who now has a faint blush on his cheeks. He turns to Eren, his green eyes have such an intense glare it makes Marco slightly uncomfortable. Armin clears his throat and nudges his boyfriend in the ribs. For a split second Eren peels his eyes from Marco to look at Armin just to meet Marcos gaze again, but this time he’s so bright and friendly and there’s a completely different look in his eyes.

“I'm Eren. It's nice to meet you! Armin talks about you and Sasha a lot.” Eren stretches out his right hand and Marco takes and shakes it. Such a strong grip. As Marco answers him, that the pleasure is on his side as well, he could notice a huge change in Armins body language. A moment ago he was fidgeting around with his fingers, his eyes scoping back and forth between the boys. Now he seems to relaxed, his stiff shoulder falling slightly down and he stretches his back as the blush fades.

The three sit down at the plastic table of the bakery. Eren leans towards Armin and asks in the softest voice if he wants something to drink or eat. As the blond boy tells him his order Eren stands up and brushes his arm gently with a smile.  
“He is gorgeous.” Whispers Marco.  
“I knoooow! How did I even get him,” Armin claps his hands over his face and sighs, the tip of his ears bright red. “‘Cause you’re gorgeous too, silly.” It sounds almost scolding. In this moment Eren comes back, putting a brown tray in front of his seat. “I bought you a coffee too, Marco. I didn't know if you like milk or sugar, so i brought both,” he explains and puts a mug in front of each boy, setting a mug of tea in front of his own and putting the tray on the left over chair beside them.  
“Actually,” Marco starts while he slightly bows down, gripping his mug and blows at the hot liquid, “I drink it black. Thank you”  
“Oh my god, GROSS!” Eren laughs, shaking his whole body resulting in way too much sugar in his tea, cursing a hissed “Shit,”  
“Eren,” as his boyfriend raises his voice, he lifts his hands in defense. “Just a joke, my love.” At the petname Armin has to hold himself at the table, a high pitched noise escaping his throat while his whole face turns the darkest red Marco has ever seen. His face is priceless. The young man doesn’t try to calm the situation between the two lovebirds, he sips at his coffee with a smirk and burns his tongue. Stupid Karma.

“And then Jean totally throw his Test out of the window with the angriest scream ever!”  
“Oh my god, I have to meet him, he sounds so funny.”  
“Oh god he is an asshole you wouldn’t like him.”  
“Eren stop lying!”  
The boys are sharing stories about college parties, the majors they’re study, and their teachers and friends. Marco already has tears in his eyes, he wishes he could have some peeks. They are now huddled together at the small table to look at Armin's new book. It's about the ocean, of course. Last year they all came together to buy Armin his diving licence. His biggest dream is to make a living out of marine biology.   
Marco learns a lot about Eren. He is very passionate and loud, but also gentle and mindful. He listens to Armin all the time, even if it seems like he doesn't know a lot about Armin’s study topics, he listen to every word like it's the meaning of his life. He hugs Armin with a lazy arm around his shoulders, and every now and then he brushes their knuckles together or slightly touches his arm, sometimes even pecks at Armins ear which always cause mild protest. Both smiling like children all the time and Marco enjoys their company, but a little ache still remains in his chest.

Meanwhile Jean’s bus has arrived at Maria station. The crowd behind him presses him against the dirty fingerprint studded busdoor without mercy. 'God why do you hate me so muuuuch?' Jean just couldn’t keep a whine back when the bus comes to a sudden halt, causing several people to crush into him. 'OUCH!' Jean is sure he is now much thinner.  
He finally gets out, almost falling on his fucking face. 'I swear next year i’m getting a goddamn car!'  
He moves between the other people like as if he was practicing parkour. No eye contact, no body contact, just getting through.

Fucking finally Jean arrives at his plattform. He doesn’t even bother climbing the red wall, just throws his bag on the floor and sits against it, no need to get dirty. He doesn’t know what to think, what to do with his hands beside tearing his hair, digging his nails deep into his scalp. He feels awful.   
'Breath Jean, everything will be fine.'

At some point Jean’s heartbeat calms down and he can finally pull out his 2Ds and glasses from his Jacket. 'I will never get used to this shit', Jean thinks while nudging the glasses up the bridge of his nose. It's still early, he has enough time and nobody will disturb him.   
Just 5 Meetings on streetpass but...is that MArc0??? 'He’s here.' Jean abruptly lifts his head and looks around. He doesn’t know what MArc0 looks like but maybe he’s that guy over there? Or maybe they even take the same bus? No, that can’t be. Somehow with a sad feeling, Jean looksback to his device and reads the message MArc0 has for him.  
‘Do you have a superhero mascot with superpowers?’  
“HAH?! What the,” Jean forgets for a split second he is in public as he yells. He slumps together, wishing to be swallowed by the ground. His face turns bright red it even reaches the tip of his ears. Is he mocking him ‘cause his profile says he likes animals and he wants to be a superhero? 'I should probably change my profile...how embarrassing.'   
Jean types and deletes a lot, until he finally send: ‘No super powers. Just a normal Leguan. U?’  
Jean squirms in his place, hiding his eyes in his palms. 'He made the first step. Oh my God oh my God. AND I JUST ANSWERED HIM IN THE LAMEST WAY GOD KILL ME OH MY GOD', he screams internally.

Animal crossing, he has collected MArc0s Animal Crossing house, what luck. Without hesitation he presses the forward button to enter it.   
A room upgraded to the fullest with upstairs and 3 other rooms. Really neat and tidy and all in rococo style, the bed, the tables, the chairs, even the vanity, the wall, and the lamps are from rococo. Jean decide to buy everything if he has enough money. Marco probably had collect bells forever for this. 'He sure has a high HRA score.' The boy can't wait to get upstairs, looking forward to the other collected styles.   
OOOOH DAMN. Flowery floor, sweets walls and so fucking cluttered with furniture from every collection that possibly exists. The furniture covers almost everything, making it a labyrinth if you want to go to another room. Jean couldn't bite down his laugh. 'I can't wait to see the next room. I already love this guy, I wonder what… OH FUCK.' Jean can't believe what he sees. How can the first room look so good and now this. The room is entirely covered in walls and floors. He can't even go INTO the room. It's completely covered. 'Is that normal for this guy or is his closet just completely full???' 

“We should totally do this again!” Armin beams while holding Marco's hand with both of his, “It was so much fun.” Eren nods with a wide grin. “Gross giant Marco,” he snickers, earning him a smack on his head. He begins to pound at his boyfriend. “Stop being so mean to my friends, Eren.” “But sweeetheaaaart,” he fakes a whine, but Armin doesn’t react to this pet name as wished, no blushing at all.  
Armin and Marco walk Eren to his plattform. Armin begins to fidget in place, shyly looking at Eren then back to Marco. “Should I turn around?” Marco doesn’t try to sound teasing, he really doesn’t.   
After some shy good bye kisses and dorky wishes and Marco trying not to look, he feels really lovesick. 

Several hours later at a packed Maria station Marco presses himself through the afternoon crowds, finally reaching the bakery.

It's half empty, just some old grannies eating cake and some other travelers stressing the workers to hurry. Marco lest a heavy sigh escape while letting himself fall on one chair. Sometimes he wishes for a dorm room, it's just too many people.   
Marco is absorbed deep in his game, too deep to notice that someone stands beside him. He jumps when the chair at the next table is loudly pulled back.   
It's almost impossible not to stare. Next to him sits such a handsome guy Marco almost forgets how to breath. Soft blond hair falls in his amber eyes which stare at a 2Ds through the Dorkiest pair of glasses he has ever seen. Marco really hopes that the other boy doesn't notice his stare, but he is just so fascinating. How he worries his lips, narrow his eyes or how he makes this tiny noise when he wins. How his frown comes and ease with every new game of what could only be smash bros. 'Why didn’t i bring it with me. I could have asked him if I could join… hah. You are so lame, such a coward.' Marco turns and huffs, and totally does not keeps glancing at the handsome guy gulping down his black coffee out of the corner of his eye, while he opens his own device, hoping that Mr. Hero had visited his animal crossing town.


End file.
